


逞能【中文翻译】

by yomifan



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomifan/pseuds/yomifan
Summary: 这边只用来存放没法放在LOF的和谐部分，纯存放，所以不打TAG………………………………………………………………作为一个复杂的安排的一部分，闪电·汤普森和埃迪·布洛克需要同床而眠，容忍对方，为了毒液共生体努力改善彼此关系。他们之间是有化学反应，但他们对彼此的了解并不多。比如说，谁能做什么。或者叫：埃迪最终收回了自己对于闪电的假设。





	逞能【中文翻译】

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：Bravado  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164326  
> 作者：kitausuret 
> 
> 原作者提示：  
> 下文可能会用作将来《尘归尘》一文的的场景，担心剧透请慎看。

    “嘿，你信任我吗？”

    闪电在埃迪正忙于在他的脖子上吸吮出吻痕时迎上了他的目光。那个人眯起眼睛，稍微起身并把一只手按在了闪电胸口上。“干什么，汤普——”也许是他阻止了自己，又或是毒液提醒了他，“ **闪电** 。我发誓，要是你打算给我们灌输什么东西——”

    “不是，不是那个意思！”闪电觉得脸上有些暖，他极为希望脸红能被看做是因为恼火。“只是想说，既然我们这段时间都会照 **这安排** 来做，那么我认为值得探索一些……花样。”

    他和埃迪彼此凝视良久，令他如坐针毡。这可能是因为，他说的这件事让他们都脱得只剩内衣，而且大约每周三次。

    “我不知道你想让我说什么，”他终于开口了。“我信任你是因为我的另一半信任你。”

    闪电坐起来，把埃迪拉进了一个舒缓的慢吻，直到他感觉到埃迪放松了下来。虽然埃迪花了一段时间才接受了较为亲密的吻，不过实际上，他是个接吻好手。

    而对于闪电而言，他还有其它喜欢用嘴去做的事。他顺着埃迪的身体伸手向下探去，直至摸到他希望是真实布料构成的内裤束带。（他们对他的触摸没有反应，这多少令他松了口气）他握住了那只半勃的老二，在埃迪贴着他的嘴边呻吟出声时咧嘴笑了。

    “你想干嘛，黄金男孩？”

    “你还没告诉我你是不是信任我。”

    “我……”埃迪稍微拉开了一点点距离。“我不信任任何人。”

    闪电扬起眉毛，他的手仍然放在埃迪的短裤里。“但是？”

    “……但是目前你让我好奇了。”

    “ **好吧** ，”他靠过来，在对方耳边低语，手仍在不断变硬的勃起上工作着，“我要把你放进我的嘴里。整根，全部。”

    令他恼火的是，埃迪嘲弄的哼了一声。“你 **做不到** 。”

    “我 **可以** 。”闪电用另一只手把埃迪的四角裤从他的屁股上退到了大腿上。“除非你不想让我这么做。”

    当他加速抽动他的手，并用舌头描划埃迪的耳朵时，对方的哼声变成了一种低沉的咆哮。这让闪电不由自主的打了个哆嗦，笑容也变得更大了。“很好。但——这是你的主意，我没打算冒伤到你的险。”

    “噢，你在乎。你真好，埃迪。”

    “闭嘴吧。这只是因为我不想整晚都被毒液埋怨。”

    “呒，他很快就会吃饱的。我了解你的，伙计。”

    “请别在我的另一半没出现时跟他说话。”

    “嫉妒了，埃迪？”他打趣道，在埃迪挪开时仍咬着他的耳朵。

    “没可能。”埃迪把他的内裤脱下来，然后再一次把闪电的手放到他的老二上。“被吓到并不可耻，尤金，毕竟你从来没碰过像 **我** 这样的男人。”

    闪电盯着他，然后非常平静地说：“下床。”他眼睛里一定有什么东西因为埃迪的不以为然而阴沉了下来。

    “等—等等，闪电，我没有— **我会道歉的，别冲我嚷。** ”

    “不会。站在床边。”闪电把自己挪到床边，然后翻身仰面躺下，这让他的头几乎悬空。他伸手抓住埃迪的手腕，把他拉近。然后抓住埃迪的臀部，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，给自己打了打气，对于能让埃迪的眼睛睁大到只能看到深色瞳孔外的一圈蓝色而感到有点骄傲。埃迪则只是把手放在了闪电的头发上——即便他犯混的时候，也还是很体贴。“如果要你出来的话，我会拍拍你的腿。我没让你动就别动。”

    “这什么——噢， **操** ！”

    闪电把一只手放在埃迪的屁股上防止他乱动，然后一瞬间就把他整个吞了进去。他小心的用鼻子呼吸着，这样坚持了一阵才拔出来。闪电尽可能快地吸了口气，对埃迪脸上惊愕的表情相当愉悦。他用他的舌头舔过一条粗大的脉络，对于顶端渗出了前液的味道感到满意。

    他生疏了，但他感受到的轻颤告诉他，他并没 **完全** 丢掉这手艺。这让他又恢复了信心，再次把埃迪从头到根吞了进去，简直有些希望自己能看到此刻另一个人脸上的表情。那只放在闪电头上的手穿入了他的头发，另一只则覆在了他放在埃迪臀部的手上。他则专注于在来回移动时保持放松喉咙，紧闭嘴唇，并得意于他让埃迪待在原位的那只手感受到的明显颤抖。

    “ **操** ，闪电，我快——！”

    他拍了拍埃迪的腿，吸了口气，闭上眼睛，又用手帮埃迪撸了一两下，对方低沉的呻吟着射了出来，大部分都溅到了闪电的脸和胸口上。而这时，有什么东西在闪电的手下 **移动** 了，他睁开眼，看到埃迪的大腿和臀部上裹着一层黑色，再向下看去，只见共生体的肢体已经蔓延到了他脚上。埃迪重重的跌坐在床上，看上去有些像是要昏倒了。闪电坏笑着舔了舔嘴。

    “都得让毒液扶住你了吗？”他轻抚着黑色的物质取笑道。他的喉咙有点痛，不过 **老天** ，这值了。通常他并不怎么乐于让他的搭档完全失去冷静，不过……埃迪给他下了个挑战。

    “我——”埃迪皱着眉头，甚至还有那么点脸红。“我不知道你能行，”他承认，气喘吁吁地越过闪电爬回床上。他用拇指蹭掉了闪电脸上的粘稠物，并把其中的一些送进了他嘴里。闪电侠咬了咬他的手指作为回应，然后翻了个身，把前臂搭在埃迪胸口上，“毒液怎么样……？”

    “ **非常** 高兴。我想—”令闪电吃惊的是，埃迪 **笑了** 。并没有半点对于闪电付出的嘲讽，也并非那种会更加令人兴奋的掠夺性笑容，这也许是他听到的第一个真正的 **笑声** 。“—我想毒液甚至有点陶醉了。”

    “我该把这事儿写进我的报告里吗？”

    “汤普森，你要 **敢** ——”

    “‘我做了个 **超棒** 的口活，布洛克先生会证实——’”

    他咆哮着拽过闪电，用一个粗暴的咬吻让他安静了下来，而闪电发誓，他感觉到有根触须在逗弄他的紧身平脚裤。

    是啊，一切都会好起来的。


End file.
